kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Takumi Usui
''' '''Takumi 'Usui '(碓氷 拓海''Usui Takumi'') is the first person who found out the secret of Misaki Ayuzawa. He kept quiet about it so that he is the only one who knew. Slowly as time passes by, he develops an attachment to Misaki. He does not leave Misaki's side even if she beats him up. He is often referred to by Misaki as the "perverted outer-space alien". Still, he's often flirting with her, causing her an evident blush and an angry reaction. Appearance Usui has blonde, spiky hair that slightly covers his green eyes. He is one of the few blondes in the series, which most likely roots in his British heritage (he is one-quarter British). As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. His height is 186 cm. He is very handsome, as most girls who see him falls for his looks instantly. (Thus resulting in many broken hearts) Personality Usui is a very secretive person, and has only opened himself to Misaki. He is also a very popular boy in school because of his looks and talent. Some may not see, but he is a very smart student, and although very popular, he doesn't let it go to his head. Actually, he seems to think the whole popularity-thing is rather troublesome (making him look even cooler). Usui is one of the best students in Seika High, if not the best, excelling in most subjects and sports (to Misaki's annoyance). He doesn't think twice about rejecting a girl's confession, something he seems to experience often, Misaki is also unhappy about this as she views it as him "harassing" girls. He can also survive even after jumping through the school roof without protective gear, just to save the photo that contains the secret of Misaki being a maid. He excels in playing chess, the violin, cooking, formal table etiquettes as well as most sports, much to many people's surprise. He does not seem to do well with kids or animals. He is a quarter British and is able to speak English fluently, mostly using it to converse with his older brother. There was also once that he kissed Yukimura, leading him to avoid Usui afterwards, because he did not want Misaki to feel so awkward from a kiss he gave her, and it worked. Usui does not express any desire to sustain a long-term relationship with anybody, evident when Kanou asks him about it - he shaves off the question by saying dating is troublesome. It is noted that he looks very similar to his brother, Gerard Walker, apart from the hair colour, to the point that most of the students in Seika High thought Gerard was Usui when he wore a blond wig. His relationship with his family does not seem to be a good one. Usui is a type of guy that likes to stalk people (like Misaki). Usui is a type of guy that's always there for Misaki. Background He lives in a very expensive condo, which has a sofa, pillow, table, and a kitchen inside. He came from a wealthy family and a very complicated life. He seems to occasionally wear glasses when he is at home. He seems to not have a very good relationship with his family. Plot overview Relationships Gallery Misaki x usui 05 by shobehikaru-d2zk7xa.jpg|Usui and Misaki almost kissing Usui Kiss Misaki.jpg|Usui showing his love. Usui and misaki by robocake04-d2xvw0c.jpg|Fan-made image, showing how much people want them to be together. Misaki x usui 04 by shobehikaru-d2zk7wb.jpg|Usui and Misaki kissing with fireworks Misaki x usui 01 by shobehikaru-d2zk7qc.jpg Usui_Takumi.jpg Kaichou-17b.jpg -FFFpeeps- Kaichou wa Maid-sama 15 -720p--80B9C64D-.mkv snapshot 07.09 -2010.07.10 22.35.12-.jpg Kaichou-wa-maid-sama-26 1.jpg Kaichou-17a.jpg 68321.jpg Kaichou-wa-maid-sama-ep-12-6.jpg Kaichou-wa-Maid-sama-13.jpg maid1101.png Kaichou wa Maid-sama! - 02 - Large 22.jpg Vlcsnap-118335.png|Usui in glasses Usui clown.jpg|Usui as a clown Usui32523524.jpg E35cb7c5274a907e234267daf9fed8b5.jpg 808e2007ab926e444fd6889819104de7.jpg Ab24fc993e42546464bc2641ee1084c4.jpg Usui_Takumi.gif Trivia *Usui was voted Sexiest Anime Men 2010 *Misaki and Usui were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010(of course) Category:Main Character Category:Male characters Category:Characters